Madly in love
by ANIMELOVEDOLL
Summary: A story about Zukanng. Boy X Boy. Lemony Goodness and whatknot. I don't own it.


I do not own Aang or zuko or anything that goes along with Avatar: the last airbender. This is just a short, very lemony, story that I wrote to make the fangirls drool. HAHAHA! I myself being a fangirl. If you don't like this kind of stuff don't read it. And DO NOT send me messages that say ZUKAANG suck or their not a good pairing or whatever. I just don't want to get them. Now if you're a fan of ZUKAANG you go right ahead and send me a review at the end! BYE!

--

"Oh… Yes… Yes! YES!!!" Aang was lying under Zuko. He, at the moment, was screaming like a little girl as his lover pounded him in the ass. Zuko leaned down to the hot mess underneath him.

"Scream my name…" He said seductively into the ear of his uke. Aang gave a whimper as he slapped him on the ass.

"Zuko! Please… Faster…"Zuko leaned back and happily obliged. He quickened the pace and Aang rocked up to meet his thrust.

"I… Want…" Aang gasp out between breathes. Zuko bit his shoulder, drawing a muffled scream from Aang. He sucked at the bruise forming.

"Tell me… What you want…" Zuko almost couldn't handle the cries coming from his little lover. He pulled all the way out and flipped Aang over belly up. He put Aang's left leg on his shoulder. He resumed fucking and reached up to pump Aang harshly. Little screams filled the room. A tear drop scaled Aang's cheek. Zuko heard a wail come from his lover and opened his eyes to see Aang crying like a baby. He couldn't stop they were near the end. He felt Aang come in his hand and the spasms made him moan. He screamed out his name coming inside his tight entrance.

--

Zuko sat up in the bed. He looked down at his spewing cock. He groaned and flopped his head back in ecstasy. He slapped his hands up to his eyes. He couldn't keep doing this. Zuko looked around. It was still dark outside. He cleaned himself up and took a walk down to the royal bathhouse. He stripped his clothes and slowly slipped into the water. He looked down at his sizable erection.

"What the hell am I doing?!" He screamed at himself. He knew he loved Aang. He'd known since they took him into their group. He tried to never show it, but Aang noticed sometimes that Zuko would act weird around him. He tried to not push Aang away, but his shell just wouldn't crack. _'I tried so hard, but I just couldn't do it.'_ He thought to himself. He felt the sting in his eyes and tried to hold it back. He quickly glanced around to see if anyone was there. No one was so he let it fall. He didn't think he could have kept them in if someone was there anyways. He brought his hands up to his eyes and cupped his face. He pulled his knees in to fetal position_. 'Why can't I show you how much I care?' _He let the room feel with muffled sobs. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't turn around. He let out a cry that sounded like he was injured. The hand left his shoulder and dropped to his back rubbing it soothingly.

"What the hell do you-!" He cut off his scream as he turned to face Aang. Aang didn't pull his hand away. He only looked into the Red eyes of the mighty fire lord. Zuko let in a deep long breath and it exited with a puff of fire. He screamed out at the ceiling.

"LEAVE!" He turned around more tears cascaded down his face and into the water. _''I've done it again, now I just pushed him away further.'_ He let out a wail as the hand retreated, but he was pulled into a hug. He turned in question. Aang reached up and wiped a tear stained cheek. He didn't ask for an explanation to why his beloved friend was crying, but was surprised when he felt the friend wrap his arms around him and not let go. Zuko cried into his shoulder. He needed to feel his touch, His warmth, and he didn't want to give it up, but knew he had to. It was so twisted to love one of his best friends. The years had softened him that's true, but he still sounded angry when he spoke to him and acted that way as well.

"I'm sorry." He surprised himself at how much he sounded like a child. He didn't care though. Aang pushed away from him and look down with a sad smile.

"For what? Hey, if you need to cry, I'll always be here." Aang cocked his head to the side and looked at the man. He just noticed the position they were in. Aang was now sitting in the, ahem, naked lap of his friend and he was also very naked. He didn't want to pull away from Zuko though so he just blushed. Zuko couldn't see anyway. He placed his head on Zuko's shoulder. His mouth was very close to his ear. He nuzzled into the croon of his neck. He loved being this close to Zuko and he wanted more, but he didn't want to offend him seeing how zuko was down and crying on his shoulder this very moment. Zuko looked down at him. He knew he had felt him snuggle up to him, but did he do it on purpose? Aang had his eyes closed and a very dark blush on his face.

"Why are you crying Zuko?" Zuko was pulled from his thinking.

"I… I can't tell you…" He said sadly. Aang took Zuko's face in his hand. He gave him a small, but warm smile.

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything." Zuko looked into the smiling eyes. He knew he shouldn't do this to him, but he couldn't help himself. He had to tell him.

"Well… I'm… in love… With someone…But I don't know how to tell them…" Aang held his breath. He couldn't help, but gasp a little. He knew he was about to lose the one he loved, but he decided to smile and let Zuko finish. _'If I love him, I'll let him go.' _Aang thought to himself, but that thought was swept away when he felt those arms around him again. He held his breath.

"You…" He was taken aback by this. Zuko? In love? With him? He was so happy. He hugged him back forcefully. Zuko's heart was pounding so hard he thought it might explode out of his chest. Aang looked at him and cupped his cheek.

"I love you, too." Zuko pushed their forehead together. He smiled and Aang closed the gap between their all too eager mouths. Zuko pulled him closer and Aang felt his arms shoot up around his neck. Aang pulled away flushed.

"Zuko, I think I should…" He trailed off and passed out in his arms. The water! The water was too hot. He grabbed two towels and threw them over his shoulder. He rushed all the way to his room. A servant surprised by his nakedness turned around quickly as she seen him come through with the little heap in his arms.

"Fire Lord Zuko! Please, excuse me sir. I was just trying to change your sheets." She sounded a shaky and flustered. He turned in her direction and sighed as he set the boy down on his bed and wrapped his towel around him.

"Don't be. Hey, if you wouldn't mind, would you please go get me some cold tea for two and hurry. My friend here seems to have passed out from the bath house." He didn't really worry about the tea. He just needed her to leave while he got dressed and *ahem* covered Aang up.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko, excellent choice sir." She turned to leave and got an eye full of his sweaty naked body and all, but ran out of the room with a blush. The rest of her body looked like it must be lacking blood flow. He turned his attention to his now sleeping boyfriend. He kissed his forehead and gently shook him awake. Aang let a smile escape his lips as the new couple kissed. Zuko positioned himself over him. Aang smashed his lips to his once more. Zuko leapt off the bed and grabbed two robes out of his closet. The maid would be back soon and he didn't want to be caught in the act with the avatar. Aang pulled on his robe. It was too big and drooped down his shoulder. He reached back up to ruffle his own black hair. He let it grow out and it surprisingly didn't bother him this time. Zuko looked from across the room. Aang caught his gaze and looked away quickly, smiling sheepishly and blushing fervently. He brought a finger to his face and huddled into himself hoping zuko won't notice how much he actually is embarrassed. A smirk played across his lips. Aang looked so cute right now. Aang looked around noticing how huge Zuko's bed was. There were huge white sheets and pillows of every size. He rolled over and rested his head in his arms. He heard a knock on the door. A maid walked in quickly set the tea on the bedside table. She took a quick bow after doing so.

"Is there anything else you desire tonight sir?" She hadn't come up from her bow and waited patiently for Zuko to answer her.

"No. Dismissed." He waved her off and she turned away and left, closing the door behind her. He turned to Aang, eyeing him hungrily. He was still flipped on his stomach and heard Zuko cross the room. Zuko lay down on top of him. He put his head on the small of his back and wrapped his arms around his lower midsection. Aang faced backwards as the Lord did this. He flipped over. Now Zuko was touching his ass and had his face in his crotch. He pulled up to kiss Aang, but couldn't reach so he kissed his navel. Aang bit his lip. Zuko looked up to the moaning boy. They were both wearing only robes. He pulled the too big robe open exposing Aang's beautiful body and his hard member.

"Are you falling for the Fire Lord?" He asked with a smirk.

"Are you falling for the Avatar?" The same smirk mirrored back to him.

"Oh, I think I am." Zuko kissed his abs and lower and lower. Aang felt him kiss his shaft. He gasps and let out a moan.

"Impatient are we?" Zuko said a smile tugging at his lips. He took the tip into his mouth. He felt Aang curl his toes and struggle underneath him.

"Please…" He heard Aang say. He sucked hard and ran his tongue along the slit. Then he took him slowly into his mouth. Aang bucked his hips upward. He couldn't help it. He needed the friction. He heard Zuko try to stifle a choked cough.

"Aang… You can't do that. You'll choke me." Zuko said sweetly. He pumped it hard and Aang squirmed from the pleasure. Zuko stuck his fingers in Aang's face.

"Suck them and get them as wet as you can." Aang stuck two fingers at a time in his mouth. He sucked them and coated them quite quickly. Zuko pulled them out of the mouth and spread his legs.

"Wait! I don't know? Maybe we can-Ahhh!" He felt himself being intruded.

"You'll get used to it…" Zuko said trying to make the younger boy feel better, but tears brimmed Aang's eyes and one fell down his cheek. Zuko kissed it and rubbed it away with the hand not occupied.

"Zuko! Please! It feels weird." Zuko pushed his whole fingers in with ease. Aang let out a cry. He didn't want this, but he didn't want to make Zuko unhappy. Zuko looked at him and saw he was having some discomfort. He pulled out one finger and started with just one and pushed and pulled until Aang was ok with that. Then he went on to two fingers and then three. Zuko positioned himself above Aang. Aang looked at Zuko. He was scared. He felt Zuko's tip touch his entrance. He grabbed the bed sheets under him hoping for some help, but inanimate objects couldn't help him now.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah. Just hurry." Aang felt him give a little push and he was inside.

"Ahhh! Zuko!" This hurt more than his fingers had. He squirmed to try to get free. He didn't want this anymore.

"Zuko, please stop! It hurts so bad! Oh…Please." He looked down at the frightened and panicking boy. _'Oh no. He's scared. What do I do?' _He began to cry and Zuko felt horrible.

"Aang just bear with me for a little bit longer. It's not that bad once you get use to it." The little boy didn't say anything so Zuko pushed it in deeper and Aang cried harder. He tried to find his spot, but he was hopeless. He didn't know what he was doing. He began pounding him furiously and he was just about to give up when this happened.

"Oh… Zuko… Do that again." The airbender had his eyes closed and was moaning loudly. _'Finally. I thought I was gonna' have to give up.'_ He smiled at the younger and hit the same spot sending the avatar in to loud moaning fit.

"I love you." He said kissing Aang's forehead.

"I love you, too. Now if you don't mind." He nodded to their lower regions. Zuko had completely stopped and Aang missed the friction. Aang pumped his cock in beat with Zuko's thrust. In no time they came. It was their first time after all. They lay there panting and smiling at each other. Aang scooted closer and turned over. Zuko spooned him and they fell asleep that way, madly in love and dog tired.


End file.
